Tonyladdin
TonyandBridgetfan's movie spoof and animal style of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin". Cast: *Aladdin - Tony (An American Tail) *Jasmine - Bridget (An American Tail) *Genie - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Jafar - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Iago - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Abu - Fievel (An American Tail) *Sultan - Zeus (Hercules) *Rajah - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Peddler - Mushu (Mulan) *Gazeem the Thief - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *The Cave of Wonders - Giant Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Prince Achmed - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Razoul - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Old Jafar - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Carpet - Freddie (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Elephant Abu - Phillippe (Beauty and the Beast) *Camel - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Razoul's Guards - Gaston's Mobs (Beauty and the Beast) *Woman at the Window - Cinderella (Cinderella) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Jewel (Rio), Miss Kitty (The Great Mouse Detective) and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Fishes - Chickens (Chicken Run) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Anastasia (Anastasia), Thumbelina (Thumbelina) and Hillary (A Troll in Central Park) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Sheeps - West Mices (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Man - Scuttlebutt (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) *Necklace Man and Woman - Mr. Grasping (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) and Nellie Brie (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Fat Ugly Lady - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Stinky in Nose-Man - Bootlick (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *The Two Hungry Children - Young Kiara and Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Basil and Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Birds - Birds (Bambi) *Omar the Melon Seller - Zazu (The Lion King) *Pot Seller - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Nut Seller - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Necklace Seller - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Fish Seller - Ben Franklin (Ben and Me) *Fire Eater - Pip (Enchanted) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Edmond (Rock A Doodle) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Scotish Genie - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Elliott (Pete's Dragon) *Mucho Genie - Jose (The Three Caballeros) *Trap Genie - Brér Rabbit (Song of the South) *Puppet Genie - Fifer Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Ventriloquist and Dummy Genie - Alan-a-Dale (Robin Hood) *The Three Mexican Genies - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy (Disney) *Waiter Genie - Nessie (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Barkin Genie - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Rabbit Genie - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Dragon Genie - Dragon (Shrek) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - The Mermaids (Peter Pan) *Stewardess Genie - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Sheep Genie - King Stefen (Sleeping Beauty) *French Genie - Patch (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Game Show Host - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Camel Abu - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Horse Abu - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Duck Abu - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Ostrich Abu - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Turtle Abu - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Car Abu - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Swordmens - Animals (Fantasia 2000) *Old Man Genie - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Little Boy Genie - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Fat Man Genie - Jack (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *75 Golden Camels - Toys (Toy Story) *TV Parade Host Harry - Johnny Appleseed (Melody Time) *53 Purple Peacocks - Barbies (Toy Story 2) *TV Parade Host June - Kartina (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Elephants (Fantasia) *Leopard Genie - Kuzco LIama (The Emperor's New Groove) *Goat Genie - Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Harem Genie - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) *95 White Persian Monkeys - The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *60 Elephants, Llamas - B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) and Koda (Brother Bear) *Bears and Lions, Brass Bands - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) and Chicken Little (Chicken Little) *40 Fakirs, Cooks and Bakers - Ryan (The Wild), Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) and Bolt (Bolt) *Birds that "Warble on Key" - Mices (An American Tail) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - John Darling (Peter Pan) *Super-Spy Genie - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *Teacher Genie - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Table Lamp Genie - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Bee Genie - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Bird in the Sky - Mike (Monsters, Inc) *Pyradmid Bulider - Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Genie taking a bath - Mater (Cars) *Submarine Genie - Remy (Ratatouille) *Brass Band Genie - Waiter Penguins (Mary Poppins) *One of Flamingos - Tantor (Tarzan) *Gigantic Genie - Carnotarurs (Dinosaur) *Rajah as Cub - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Abu as Toy - Wall-E (Wall-E) *Snake Jafar - Dragon (The Secret of NIMH) *Cheerlander Genies - Birds (Up) *Genie Jafar - Scar (The Lion King) *Baseball Player Genie - Lotso (Toy Story 3) *Vacation Genie - Merdia (Brave) *Moon Genie - Elsa (Frozen) Scene Index: *Tonyladdin part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Tonyladdin part 2 - Tony on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Tonyladdin part 3 - Tony Fights with Prince Quasimodo/"One Jump Ahead (reprise)" *Tonyladdin part 4 - Princess Bridget's Dream *Tonyladdin part 5 - Zeus and Hopper's Conversation/Bridget Runs Away *Tonyladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Hopper's Evil Plan *Tonyladdin part 7 - Tony Arrested (Part 1) *Tonyladdin part 8 - Tony Arrested (Part 2) *Tonyladdin part 9 - Tony Escapes with an Uncle Max *Tonyladdin part 10 - The Cave of Wreths (Part 1) *Tonyladdin part 11 - The Cave of Wreths (Part 2) *Tonyladdin part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Robin Hood (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Tonyladdin part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Robin Hood (Part 2) *Tonyladdin part 14 - Zeus Upbraids Hopper *Tonyladdin part 15 - Tony's First Wish *Tonyladdin part 16 - Hopper Makes his Move/"Prince Tony" *Tonyladdin part 17 - Zeus Rides on Freddie *Tonyladdin part 18 - Tony Argues with Robin Hood/Tony Goes to Bridget *Tonyladdin part 19 - Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World *Tonyladdin part 20 - Tony Almost Spills the Beans/Tony and Bridget's Kiss *Tonyladdin part 21 - Tony Gets Ambushed/Robin Hood Saves Tony's Life *Tonyladdin part 22 - Hopper Gets Exposed *Tonyladdin part 23 - Tony's Depression/Peter Pan Steals the Lamp *Tonyladdin part 24 - Zeus's Announcement/Robin Hood's New Master is Hopper *Tonyladdin part 25 - Hopper's Dark Wishes *Tonyladdin part 26 - Prince Tony (Reprise) *Tonyladdin part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Tonyladdin part 28 - Tony vs Hopper (Part 1) *Tonyladdin part 29 - Tony vs Hopper (Part 2) *Tonyladdin part 30 - Tony vs Hopper (Part 3) *Tonyladdin part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Tonyladdin part 32 - End Credits Category:TonyandBridgetfan Category:Movies-spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof